Zaid An’Sahaad
A Ring of desecration (lesser or greater) solves that particular problem for you. Alternatively, take the feat Arcane Disciple from Complete Divine for the Evil domain, which enables you to learn and cast spells from that domain. You can only cast one domain spell per spell level per day, so if you want to use Desecrate more often than 1/day you'll need to use higher level spell slots. Arcane Disciple can also help solve your conjuration problem to some extent. A Belt of the Wide Earth in MIC can enable you to cast Teleport, if needed. There's more to necromancy than just creating undead. Command Undead is unbelievably powerful when used against mindless undead, especially if you use it with a Lesser Metamagic Rod of Chain Spell in Complete Arcane. It has one of the most potent offensive spells in Enervation, especially if you stack it with metamagic like Split Ray, Twin Spell, etc. and be sure to include Arcane Thesis in Player's Handbook II. Speaking of that book, PH2 Chapter 8 contains rules for rebuilding your character, from changing feats and skill points to swapping around class levels, school specializations/banned schools, domains, and even race. Changing feats and skills is as easy as hiring an NPC Psion to use Psychic Reformation on you, the standard rate should be 280gp plus 125gp per level reformed plus 25xp per level reformed. Arcane Thesis: Enervation is absolutely amazing, too. Get a Slaymate (tis a monster), and Arcane Thesis, and EVERY metamagic feat applied is reduced by 2 spell levels. Empowered, Maximized Enervation, at level 5. Twin that to level 7, for 12 negative levels. The clerics have better undead army management, yes they do, and better versatility with their necromancy, but you can be a master in your specialized field. Look up the Uttercold Assault Necromancer for one such example. My preference was more towards God play-style. You are just now coming into some of the real necromantic gems. I'll just quote treantmonk, because he said it best. Spiritwall (SpC): (Triple threat Blast/BC/Debuff) Cast a dome around your enemies and have them make a will save or flee for 1d4 rounds (through the wall) – then they will take 1d10 damage and Fort save or take a negative level. The wall cannot be seen through – provides cover, and blocks line of effect. You can also have the dome around yourself (and allies) and have the affect focused outwards – or you can just make a wall and have the affect focused out the side of your choice. Versatile, triple threat, oh yeah... Magic Jar (PHB): (Umm...save or die?) Cast this spell and put your soul into a gem, then as a full round action, possess one of your foes (Will save negates) and have him attack his buddies. Then when your host dies, do it again, and again – you get the picture. One possible scenario is you cast the spell early – have your familiar sneak the gem into the middle of a horde of baddies and slaughter them all without them understanding what is happening. Yes – this is a good spell. Channelled Lifetheft (CM): (Double Threat Blast/Debuff) I like the “Channelled” spells, and this one is particularly nice. The highlights are this: As a swift action you can fatigue a foe in Close range, as well as grant yourself 5 temporary HP with no save. As a Full Round action you can exhaust the foe, do 5d4 damage, and grant yourself temporary HP equal to 10 + damage dealt. Ranged debuffs with no save or to hit roll are wonderful, especially if you add versatility of casting time. Wrack, from the Spell Compendium, is a level 4 spell.. very nice necromancy. I am assuming you have Spell Focus: necromancy and probably Greater Spell Focus: necromancy. As an arcane necromancer, you are much better at offensive necromancy and can do it all while commanding the battlefield with style. For gaining Desecrate, I suggest to take Arcane Disciple feat (CDiv), and select Evil or Undeath domain - any of those have that spell at 2nd level, so you will need Wis 12 to cast it I personally recommend Undeath, because in the Libris Mortis there is deity with this domain - Afflux. He also have exclusive domain Deathbound, which power expand your control of animated undead up to your caster level x3 (instead usual x2). You may gain this power instead one of your Wizard bonus feats (ACF from Complete Champion) And to regain banned school, there is feat chain in Lost Empires of Faerûn. You take them at 1st, 5th, and 10th levels. First one give you only one spell "from a prohibited school", second one allow to use trigger/completion magic items "from a prohibited school", and third one give you school back altogether Category:Viss'takh Category:Necromancers